Jade Eyes
by Homestucker413
Summary: REWRITTEN AU: Jade decides to visit the United States and stay with Dave for the weekend. What they don't know is that both of them like one another and when Bro forces Dave to take her out, things start to get hectic. Rated T for language and kissing!
1. The Plan

JADE

You open your eyes and smash your alarm clock to stop that high pitched ringing. Tumbling out of bed you look into your mirror to see a 16 year old girl with a mass of black hair curled up in different directions, bright green eyes behind crooked round glasses, and a smiling buck tooth face. You push up your glasses to straighten them and make your way to the restroom. It was pretty lonely on this island of yours, and you barley see Bec anymore; which made you feel anymore alone.

After going to the restroom, you start to plan your day, which will hopefully be without your sleep attacks. This is why you wake up early everyday! You figure if you're going to sleep most of the day at different times, why waste the day with sleeping in? You walk over to your way back to your bed and uncaptchalogue your Lunchtop to login to Pesterchum. Right as you sign in, you scroll down to see who's online. Of course Rose and John won't be on considering they "grew out of Pesterchum to be with each other" but still manage to get on now and again.

You see the last person in the list is Dave and it seems he has logged in as well. Double clicking on his name, you open a conversation with him.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:22 -

GG: hi dave!

TG: sup harley

GG: oh nothing just chillin!

TG: cool

GG: how about you? :D

TG: just catchin up on my bad ass mixes

TG: my newest have literally made little kids piss themselves once they heard it

GG: sooooo coooool!

GG: anyway hey dave?

TG: what

GG: i was thinking about how i haven't seen you in while

GG: or anyone of you for that matter

TG: okay and?

GG: i was thinking that maybe i could come to the united states maybe this weekend?

GG: :D

TG: sure that would be cool

TG: where do you plan on staying

GG: oh um … i was getting to that actually

GG: you see its just that since rose and john are always together i was just thinking

GG: and you can say no!

GG: but…

TG: spit it out Harley

TG: i got things to do

TG: come on

GG: okay okay sorry!

TG: go on…

GG: i was wondering if i could stay with you?

GG: :)

TG: sure

GG: really? are you sure?

TG: so sure itll make me piss my pants

TG: for ironic purposes of course

GG: of course!

GG: well gee dave! thankyou!

TG: hey no prob Harley

TG: i can always help out a friend

TG: even if i have to piss my pants

TG: at least it will be with you

GG: im not sure how to take that

TG: it was a compliment

TG: jeez

GG: oh right! sorry!

TG: its fine

TG: actually its better than fine

TG: just go pack and ill pester you when i have the deets

GG: alright! im going to go pack a giant green bag!

TG: k bye

GG: see ya!

GG: 3

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:03 -

DAVE

You stare at your screen and see that heart that she always puts. You love that little heart. That tiny, tiny green heart. Of course no one knows about this, since you keep your cool poker face on at all times. You push up your aviators from then sliding down the sweat from your nose. Texas was always like this. Always too hot, so you had a rusty old AC unit in your window. Still didn't help, it was broken.

Seeing that she hasn't responded to you yet, you put your mood as OFFLINE and head downstairs to ask your bro if Jade could stay.

"Yo." He turns to you to answer your presence.

"Sup." His triangle glasses glare from the sunlight spilling in through the kitchen window and onto the old counters and cabinents.

"I was wondering if a friend could stay here for a weekend. It's her first time in the US." Your poker face was unbreakable and you stared deep into your bro's shades.

"Sure that would be fine, lil bro." he returned to… um… doing whatever he was doing you guessed, and you ran up to tell Jade.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:24 -

TG: yo harley

GG: oh hi dave!

GG: im almost done packing!

GG: :D

TG: great

TG: asked my bro and he said it was ok

TG: you coming over that is

GG: aww great! hehehe

TG: yeah

TG: awesome

GG: okay! i have to go now so i can call a plane company! ill call you when i land!

GG: :3

TG: okay

TG: see ya

GG: bye!

GG: 33

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:31 -

JADE

You squeal with joy and run to keep packing, grabbing anything you think would be useful! You grab some clothes, a brush, a toothbrush, your cell, and a few squiddles. Oh and don't forget your I-Pod for the plane! You look up online for a good price on plane travel and settle on a small plane that was going to be at your island at around 11 tonight. This way, you will get to Texas by noon tomorrow.

After setting up the plane and talking with the pilot you can finally relax and think about meeting Dave again. The last time you saw him you were 14 and really couldn't hang out with him a lot from the game being a huge distraction. This would be a great way to get to know him better and try to tell him your feelings possibly. After all you consider him as your best friend.

DAVE

You wonder when she will get here, but set your inference at probably tomorrow. It was Thursday today so she could spend probably 2 and half days with you, you guess. You sit back in your black swivel chair and think. The thought that keeps coming to mind is her though. You remember what she looked like and had liked her since you first saw her. Her black curls always made you jealous, her bright green eyes could always put you out of a bad mood, and her dorky smile always made you resist the urge to smile back.

Even with the window open and fan turned on high, you felt unbearably hot and sticky. Maybe you should buy another fan? You are pretty sure you can't afford one but think it would be so embarrassing if you were presented to her like this. Even the thought of it made your stomach spin and you stood up to shake it off. Minding the uncontrolled wires, you step through your room and lay back on your bed. The sheets were still messy from your restless sleep but you really could not give a fuck. The draft was better in this corner of the room, you thought, and it was probably because the fan was now pointed directly at you. Houston was an awful place that you have wanted to move from for years, and especially to get out of this heat and old hill-billy apartment.

JADE

After getting a call from the plane company saying that the plane was almost there, you felt a wave of relief wash over you. All you have been doing for the past 10 hours was having sleep attacks and gardening. You were kind of thankful for your narcolepsy for once because it made time go by faster. Even though you only fell asleep 2 times, each was about 3 hours long so you only had about 4 hours until it was 11.

You head down to your garden by transpotalizing downstairs and make your way to the pumpkin patch. It all seemed okay but just to make sure you got out your water bucket and poured equal amounts on each orange vegetable. You were glad that you were a vegetarian, but really you couldn't be anything else. You can't grow meat, and even though you have guns, you could never kill and eat an animal. Being like this was your only choice. It made your figure get curvy in all the right places you think, and now you are very skinny and strong. Aside from your smile, you liked your body.

DAVE

It was getting darker and darker so it was cooling off, finally. You wake up drenched in sweat anyway though from that dream. What was the dream about again? You forget. Oh well, it's not like it was about anything bad or about killing or anything. You were pretty sure you heard Jade say your name several times and you had to find her… or something.

You wipe your arm across your face, taking off your shades momentarily before slipping them back on. You check your phone and are surprised to see a text from Jade.

From: Harley  
Sent: 10:56 PM

hehe hi dave! the plane is in the air and i am about to board! i hope you get this! i should see you around noon tomorrow so be expecting me! 3

You stare at your phone and then at your clock. It was 1 in the morning. She sent you this while you were asleep so you just decide to text her that.

JADE

From: Dave!  
Sent: 1:02 AM

hey harley sorry you texted me when i was sleeping, hope you land safely

You read your phone and simply reply with an "okay" and a smiley. You thought that he was going to be asleep so you really didn't care. You check the time on your cell and read it as 2:33 am. 10 more hours of flight, you tell yourself. You drift off to sleep in the uncomfortable plane seat while you glide through the air.

When you wake up, you can see the sun bleeding through all the windows in the plane and check to see the time again. It was about 9 in the morning and your excitement returns as you unbuckle yourself to relax. You pull out your I-Pod and set it on shuffle so you can enjoy the flight. You peered out the window to see white puffy clouds and you actually saw land instead of water. Since it was around 9 you would think that you were either in Texas or just about to enter it.

You walked up the aisle and knocked on the pilot door. He said to come in and you asked him where you were.

"We are right above San Antonio so about 3 hours away from Houston."

"Alright, thanks!" You return to your seat and plug in your ear buds again and start to drift off again. Only this time, it was a sleep attack.

_AUTHORS NOTE_

Sorry I forgot to put the POV changes! Hehe it's all better now!

Okay so this is really cute and thought of writing this based off my other story: A Surprise Visit

LOVE FEEDBACK (GOOD OR BAD)

~Lynn


	2. Nervousness and Awkwardness

DAVE

You rush your way out the door and into your black and red truck to meet Jade at the Houston Airport. Bro already had some plans so you would be the only two in the house, or so you might think. You rev up the engine and pull out of the parking lot to go into traffic. The airport was only a few miles away so you began to lose your cool as you started to smile. You really couldn't help it. You couldn't wait to see her.

You turn the steering wheel and wait for her to land; which would mean her call. An endless wait finally did end when your phone started to vibrate.

"Sup."

"Just landed!"

"Great. Hey don't bother getting a taxi; I'm in the parking lot."

"Heehee cool! What are you driving?"

"A black and red truck. The finest and most sturdy piece of shit that ever existed." You smirk as you picture her giggling and finally end with a sigh.

"So how was the flight?"

"Actually pretty okay, I slept through most of it." Her snorts made you want to pull her out of the phone and hug her right there.

"Cool. Well I will see you in a minute then. I'm in Parking Lot B."

"Alright! Bye!"

"See ya."

JADE

You lock your phone and slide it into your back pocket as you make your way down the echoic parking lot looking for the truck Dave had described. You enter Lot B and walk down the side of the road rolling your suitcase behind you. Peering over smaller cars, you can see trucks and you finally see a black and red one.

You run up to it only to see no one was in it. Must be the wrong one-

"Harley?"

"Dave!" You whip around to see him leaning on the back of the truck, a small smirk on his face. You race to him and tightly wrap your hands around his back and bury your face into his chest.

"Hey there, Jade." You feel his arms wrap around you as well and you begin to think that you are the only two people on Earth. The moment is broken by a loud squeal of tires, honking, and some idiot yelling at the other car. Good thing this was nowhere near where you were however, it was just loud enough to echo through the entire place.

DAVE

You let her go and she backs away with a shy smile on her face.

"Let me take that and you go ahead and get in." You pick up her bright green case and place it in the trunk and make your way around it to get into the driver side. You hop in and start the vehicle and drive out of the parking lot.

"So is it always this hot in Texas?" She grins and makes a movement with her hand that resembles a fan.

"You get used to it." You shrug and take the exit which takes you to the street your apartment building is on.

"Well I really hope I can!" She giggles and turns to stare out the window at all the trees and buildings that were whipping past them.

"Here we are." You wouldn't say you said that out of pride because let's face it, you live in a shit hole. You only said it so the awkward silence would hopefully disappear. But she didn't respond. "Harley…?" You shake her shoulder and see that she is asleep. You then recalled her having a condition where she fell asleep uncontrollably and hoped that was the case.

JADE

You woke up but your eyes remained closed. You felt yourself sweating and could hear mumbling around you. You finally opened your eyes and realized that you must have had a narcoleptic sleep attack because you were for sure that you were in Dave's bed. You look around and notice that he kept his room pretty neat. Some shelves to your left held an organized amount of CD's, the desk in front of you had a computer with a pushed in chair, and the turntables across the room were shining and clean. You wonder if it's always like this, or if he only did it because of your arrival.

You turn to the edge of the bed and place your feet down to the floor. When you look down to the floor, you are amazed to see that it is covered in wires. They tangle around with each other and you have to step in only the parts that created a hole that had the carpet visible to walk across the room. You rest your hand on the door and hear the murmur once again. Turning the knob, you see that it is Dave and Bro and their surprised faces when you pull the door open.

"Sup Harley?" Dave's face sort of shades a pinkish color but his mouth was a straight line.

"See ya bro." You hear his bro say before going through a door at the end of the hall and disappearing.

"Did I have another sleep attack?"

"Yep but it's alright, I got your suitcase at the end of the bed." He walks past you and points toward the suitcase.

"Heehee okay!" You bounce across the room and plop down on the bed. You look up to him and you think this would be a great time to actually tell him why you wanted to stay with him. You open your mouth to speak but are interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." Dave groans.

"Hey lil' bro, why don't you take Jade out?"

"Uhm… what?"

"You know. Like to some club or some shit."

"Uh…" he looks at you with his cheeks flushed. You nod and he looks back at the door.

"Okay, Bro I'll take her out."

"Good." You hear him leave and close the door to the living room and it falls silent once again.

"So where do you want to go?" You say, trying to keep the silence away.

"We could go to my club."

"Sounds like fun!"

"When do you want to leave?"

"Anytime! I just need to get ready. So maybe in like 20 minutes?"

"Okay." He leaves and shuts the door behind him, not a single word after. You decide to just get on an outfit and curl your hair since it's not that big of a night. You decide on a black and green striped tanktop, black pencil skirt, and green leggings. After curling your hair and doing touch ups on your hair, you look in the mirror. You actually look great!

DAVE

You stand out in the living space nervously. Right after you gave her the privacy of your room, you started to think. Should this count as a date? He was kind of forced into it though. You couldn't really say no, since you did want to go out with her and you didn't want to hurt her feelings by turning it down. You make sure that the mix you made for her is in your inside coat pocket and wonder what tonight holds.

What's the worst that could happen?


	3. First Date

JADE

You make your way out of the room after grabbing a cute blue purse and your phone. You take a left and go through a door and see a living area and kitchen. Dave is leaning against the wall and his eyebrows rise when he sees you. He is wearing his Aces suit which is black and has a broken white record on it. His hair is slightly slicked back and is Ben Stiller Aviators are in perfect place.

DAVE

You see her and can't help but grin and raise your eyebrow. She looked beautiful. Her hair bounces as she walked towards you and her elegant legs make you have to fix your shades. She was so smooth the way she walked, you thought.

"You look great." You say smoothly. She smiles brightly and stops in front of you.

"Hehe you too Stider!" Her giggle seals the deal. You so want to kiss her right now. But you can't, or won't. You cannot lose your cool with her. You just…. no.

JADE

You grab his hand and smile at his shocked expression and move toward the door. You pull him to the elevator and go all the way down to meet up with his bro.

"Where's your bro?" You squint through your glasses but you can only see an unattended desk and a plastic plant in the lobby. There were also rugged old chairs that had stains and patches from their years of wear and tear.

"He said he was meeting us at the club." Your hand is still wrapped around his as you make your way to the revolving door. You let go of his pale hand and make your way to his truck, your cheeks flushed.

DAVE

You really can't believe that she had really just held your hand! Wait… she made the first move didn't she? Damn, you wanted to make the first move. Oh well, at least you have an idea that she really does enjoy you being with her. She did in fact grab your hand like a baby grabs a fucking bottle or something.

You slam the door shut and shove the key in and turn it and the truck rumbled to life. You decide that there should be no awkward silence this ride so you turn the radio on. A really bad rap song is playing and you can see her trying to smile but hating it as much as you do.

JADE

You are so thankful when he turns that trash off. The only rap you will listen to is if it is made by him. His mixes are actually quite decent to listen to since they actually have meaning behind them.

"Harley, look in that CD holder there. They are all my mixes that I made for you over Pesterchum through the years. You can pick one if you want."

You open the glove box and find a black leather CD case and as you unzip it, you freak out how heavy it is. It must weigh over 10 pounds! When you open it up, you see each individual CD in their own invisible pouch and you skim over the familiar names. You see "Explore Remix" and think that was probably your favorite. Although you want to listen to it, you mark the place with your thumb and keep reading the names and memories overflow your mind.

You decide that you really want to hear the Explore Remix and place the disk in the disk holder. As soon as it starts playing, you remember the exact time when he sent this to you. You even remember seeing the "NEW" text by the name when you opened it on FRESHjamz.

DAVE

You turn the wheel to the right and enter the club's parking lot. Right when the guards saw the truck, they immediately let you through knowing that you practically own the place. You do get sick of people bowing down to your coolness but eh. The thing that you are really worried about, but of course won't show it, is your fan girls.

You are nervous as you park in a signature spot they left for you with "STRIDER ONLY" written on a sign in front, because you think that either Jade will get jealous of the fan girls, or the opposite. You figure you will just have to wait and see. You watch her jump out and shut the door behind her and she stands on the sidewalk waiting for you to accompany her.

JADE

You observe Dave as he steps out of the truck and you now realize how tall he is. You knew that he was like 5 inches taller than you but you are 5' 6" so he has to be around 6 feet tall. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks next to you as you head up the stone sidewalk to the main entrance. A guard nods and lets you both in and you are surprised how the party almost stops completely when Dave walks in. All the girls came rushing over and offered him to be their date instead of "the dorky freak" he was with.

Your blood boiled and your hands clenched into fists as they kept winking at him and the flirts became almost too much. You could see Dave trying to take your hand and pry away from the group but he was slowly drifted away from you.

"Hey ladies! Dave was with me! Not any of you, so get your slutty hands off of him and stop being so jealous!" You scream and they all turn to look at you, including Dave. Your cheeks turn a dark shade of pink and you step forward to claim your man and he grips your hand and pulls you to a stairway and leans you against a wall.

"Jesus Harley. I really didn't know that you would be so-"

"Gog I'm sorry!"You could feel tears coming, "I just didn't like seeing them all over you." You were about to cry, correction! You were about to cry in front of_ Dave_!

"Let me finish." You could feel the warmth of his hands on your face as he tried to calm you down. "I really didn't think you could be so cool. Back there, those girls would have taken me away from you without even my permission and you sent them bitch-whack crazy. It was awesome."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

DAVE

She hugged you just then. She buried her face and tears into your shoulder and you would have to give up soon. You would have to tell her how you felt and why you thought she was awesome for doing that. You would have to kiss her.

Wrapping your arms around the curve in her back, you couldn't help but take a deep breath. You were Dave strider and you were a fucking nervous freak. You smelled her wonderful hair and her arms wrapped a little tighter around your neck. The world had stopped spinning. You were the only two still in motion.

You rubbed her back gently and thought about how brave she would have to be to stand up to all of those bitches. There must have been at least 15 of them! And then you started to think about how uncool you must look like right now. What would bro say to you now…

Hold on a fucking second.

Where was he?

JADE

You are crying into your crushes shoulder at the moment. You really just want to stop, but the tears keep coming. You don't even know why you're crying! Is it because you just embarrassed yourself? No, you don't feel sad…

It was because he just told you he thinks you're cool. Dave Strider, the coolest guy on Earth, said you're cool! Okay then why are you crying? Out of joy? Lame.

You then just stop, and look into his eyes. (Or try to that is!) You lean in a bit closer, feeling his breaths and feeling your heart skipping a beat.

He had leaned in and kissed you. His lips were firm but soft. You kissed back and held the curves of his neck as he wrapped his arms around your back. He broke the kiss, leaving you stunned and bemused.

DAVE

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." You're voice is so uncool right now, but who gives a shit? You are in love with this girl, and you plan to make it known. You grip her back again but softer this time and push your lips against hers. A wave of happiness went through your body, actual happiness. You slipped your tongue into her mouth and she did the same. You could tell that she wasn't as experienced as you and you probably just took her first god damn kiss. You start to feel like you are controlling this, you mean, what if she didn't want this? What if she only wanted me as a friend? You start to pull away, unsure of how she will take it.

JADE

You feel his lips leave yours again and you blush when you realize your mouth is still the same. You close your mouth and try to look into his glasses once more to read what his eyes were saying.

"Why did you stop?" You really hoped it didn't sound as whiny as you heard it.

"I just… I was thinking about how I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't want to kiss me." He uttered. His pink cheeks got brighter and you wanted to scream at him. What the hell does this mean?

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"I just wanted to know," he started,"How you reacted to this."

"Dave, I wouldn't want to insult you but, why would you ask something like that?" You really wanted to sound sophisticated and not like a 9 year old whining.

"It's just; I think I love you Har- Jade." Your legs went numb. Your were speechless.

"Dave," You were thinking of how to express your love for him in a cool manner, "I know I love you." You saw his eyebrows go up and he pulled you into another deep kiss. Your arms rested on his shoulders and his on your waist and your foot started to rise back like a princess.

DAVE

You pulled away from her again and grabbed her arms to pull her up the stairs and into your office. You grabbed the CD from the inside pocket of your coat and placed it into the CD holder and played the only track: Jade Eyes.

It was the mix he had made especially for her. It even had her name in it for Christ's sake! It started playing and you made your way over to the couch she was sitting on and plopped down next to her.

"I made this mix for you."

"You make a lot of mixes for me."

"Jade, do you want to know what it's called?"

"Sure!"

"Jade Eyes. Just like you."

"Oh Dave!" She pulled you into another blissful kiss and you never wanted to leave this spot.


End file.
